To Love and To Cherish: A Luley Story
by nessastellahudgens4ever
Summary: Newly married couple Lucas Grabeel and Ashley Tisdale are expecting their first child. Will their dream come true turn into a nightmare they will never forget when little Aydrieah is born with a lifethreatening birth defect?


♥**_To Love and To Cherish: A Luley Story_**♥

**Summary: Newly married couple Lucas Grabeel and Ashley Tisdale are expecting their first child. Will their dream come true turn into a nightmare they will never forget when little Aydrieah is born with a life-threatening birth defect?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Lucas, Ashley or any of the other cast members that appear in this story! Thanx! Please R&R!**

**Sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but I'm having writer's block right now and wanted to get this one out of my notebook! I will update my other ones soon!**

♥**Chapter One: Dream Come True Part I**♥

It was early one morning in late September. Lucas Grabeel heard the soft padding of feet from their bathroom. Lazily, he turned over to find that Ashley's side of the bed was empty.

"Ash?" he called out.

"I'm in the bathroom, baby!" she called.

"Already? I thought we didn't have to meet them until noon," he replied, grinning and referring to Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Corbin Bleu and Monique Coleman. They were supposed to meet them for lunch. Ashley usually went into the bathroom to do her makeup or take a bubble bath or something, so that's naturally what he figured she was doing.

"I'm not getting ready to go anywhere," she said, coming to the doorframe and leaning against it with her arms crossed. She smiled at her husband.

"Then what were you doing in there so early?" he pressed, glancing over at the neon green numbers on their digital clock. It was 7:30.

"I was busy doing…things," she replied simply, shrugging.

"Things? Like, things that would turn me on, things?"

"No," she said quickly. "FYI, I was taking this," she continued, taking a small thermometer-type object out of her pocket and handing it to him.

"What is it?" he asked obliviously.

She shook her head in disbelief. "It's a pregnancy test, you dope!"

"Oh…why?" he asked, trailing off as it sank in.

"I'm pregnant, Lucas!" she announced excitedly. He pulled her down on top of him and began to kiss her.

"That's great, baby!"

They continued to make out, and Lucas pulled the fuzzy pink robe off of his wife. Grinning, he spread her legs and sat between them. Just as he was about to thrust into her, the phone rang.

"Curse that blasted phone!" he exclaimed, reaching over to answer it. Still breathing heavily, he tried as calmly as he could and said, "Hello, you've reached Lucas and Ashley Grabeel…oh, hey, Zac…yeah, an hour…alright, see you then. Bye."

He turned the phone off and tossed it onto the pile of clothes that lay on the floor from their moment of pleasure. Smiling down at his wife, he said, "That was Zac. We have to meet them for breakfast instead of lunch. He wants us to meet them in an hour."

Lucas slowly leaned down and kissed his wife before she pushed him up off of her. "Just one quick one, then, okay, Luc?" He nodded and pushed gently inside of her. She let out a soft moan, urging him to thrust faster and deeper. He quickened his pace, and she moved her hips in time to his thrusts. He groped her hips and she arched her back, causing him to slide all the way into her. He slid in and out like that until she announced that she was gonna come. She was as still as could be as she rode out her orgasm. She felt the gushing of his orgasm against her g-spot. He stayed inside her for a moment before slowing guiding himself out of her. He landed beside her and wrapping his arms around her. They smiled as they basked in the afterglow of their love-making.

"I love you, Ashley," he panted, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too, Lucas," she replied, trying to regain a normal breathing pace.

A few minutes passed before she stood up. "Well, we should get ready. We have some big news for the gang today."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Twenty minutes later, they were ready. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out to their vehicle. They were getting anxious, finally ready to announce that they were the first to begin the second generation of the High School Musical cast. Or so they thought…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think that's a good place to stop! Besides, I have to get ready for bed…it wasn't very long, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Thanx! Can you guess what happens next? If you are the first to guess correctly, I will dedicate the next chapter to you! That means you have to tell me what you think will happen…at least tell me what you want to happen! **

♥**Also: Check out my myspace page...it's in my profile, actually it's my homepage. Please check it out! It has Vanessa Hudgens' "Say OK" music video and some other stuff on it! If you have an account, feel free to add me! I love having friends!**♥


End file.
